


Two Hearts, One vision

by Limra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limra/pseuds/Limra
Summary: Rey and Ben have to deal with her feelings and the vision they both had when they touched hands for the first time.





	Two Hearts, One vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylorenaissance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylorenaissance/gifts).



> Dear Kylorenaissance,
> 
> Hope you like it. I tried my best to fulfill this challenge adapting some things. 
> 
> With a lot of love, happy Reylo for you.

 

 

She had shut that damned door on his face. He didn’t remember feeling so lonely. It was worse than before. That stupid scavenger made the hope he had buried for so long come back with the strength of a sand storm. Hope was destroying him right now. Twenty days without any sign of her through their connection. Twenty days without any signs of the Resistance as well.

 

He was sitting on his ridiculous throne. He didn’t want to be like Snoke. He didn’t want to be like his uncle either. He hated both. The first one used him. The second one had a need to destroy everything Kylo Ren tried to build. He had to sacrifice himself and die as a hero. The old jedi knew the effort would kill him and he dit it anyway. The legend would always be a legend. And the fact that he tried to kill his nephew would be forgotten or forgiven because Ben Solo was actually the monster his own family had helped to create.

 

Luke was gone and he couldn’t stop thinking about his own weapon trespassing his former master’s chest. This time, he didn’t kill another parent figure. That bothered him more than everything else. No revenge for Kylo Ren. When his father died he felt even more weak. And those eyes…his hand running along his face exactly where Rey would mark him later…the physical pain was nothing. He wasn’t lying to Snoke. The Real wound wouldn’t stop hurting.

 

“See you around, Kid.” His uncle had said.

 

This was his father’s line everytime he left their home. Luke knew how to strike him. Not with anger but with love. He could remember the jedi eyes before his projection faded away.

“See you around, Kid.”

“See you, Dad.”

 

It was Han Solo’s way of saying “I love you.”

 

And then those damned dices. And that ship. And Rey.

 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was the most powerful man in the galaxy. The paradox was that he didn’t exist anymore. The young Solo had too much of his father’s heart in him. He was winning the war and losing it at the same time because of a woman. Han Solo would be happy. He never stopped complaining about how he would always come back to Leia Organa.

 

No matter how many times he left he would always come back.

 

Supreme Leader Kylo Ren was a lie. It was all her fault. She made him think he was special. She made him believe he wasn’t alone anymore.

 

He didn’t asked her to come to the darkside. He wanted…no he needed her by his side. He couldn’t help remembering what he saw when they touched hands. It was his most cherished dream.

 

* * *

 

 

A broken saber. That was all left to her and to the Resistance. A jedi without her saber was no jedi. She couldn’t forget everything  that had happened twenty days before. She had left her master to help Ben. He was supposed to be the hope to save the galaxy from Snoke’s plans and not the man responsible for its ruin.

 

That stupid guy had spoiled all her plans. Apparently, he had a different way to understand the world around him. He didn’t want to be with her. Well, maybe he wanted to, but he desired the galaxy more than anything else. She should hate him. She should loathe him.

 

But just like Han, Luke and Leia, she found out that she wasn’t strong enough to do it. Ben Solo had confused all her feelings. She wanted to hate him like she had on Starkiller. But he had found a place in her heart and she couldn’t name the feeling that made her heart accelerate and her eyes water. Maybe it was a mix of exasperation and kindness.

 

Above all she was worried about him. She wanted…no, she needed to see him and assure herself he was all right after Luke’s death. She knew Luke had done his last  sacrifice to save his nephew’s soul. And she could bet he was thinking Luke had died to save the Resistance and be a hero. The young Solo thought of himself as a monster. He couldn’t understand that his father and his uncle died for him.

 

Their connection was getting stronger. She couldn’t sleep remembering his face and those regretting eyes. What was he regretting? Her refusal or his?

 

“Can I interrupt your thoughts?” Leia asked.

 

Rey glanced toward her. “Of course, General.”

 

“You have the look I used to have when Han was traveling for business. You’re worried about someone.” Leia said sitting before her.

 

“I am worried with the Resistance.” It was just a half lie.

 

Leia smiled gently. “No. You’re worried about Kylo Ren. May I ask you why?”

 

Rey showed her the broken saber. “It broke when I refused his offer to be with him. I’m a broken jedi without Ben.”

 

The kindness in Leia’s eyes faded away. “You call him Ben. Ben was my son. Kylo Ren is my enemy.”

 

“He’s Ben to me. I tried to rescue him, but he refused to come back. But I know he’s still there.” Rey started to feel a disturbance from the General’s Force signature.

 

“Luke said that no one is ever really gone. But my son killed his father and the love of my life. My brother sacrificed himself to protect us against his own nephew. Kylo Ren tried to kill me in that cold planet.”

 

Rey was surprised. She thought the General would be desperate to have her son back.

“Did you lose your hope on him?”

 

“Yes. The Resistance’s new hope is you, Rey.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes. We need you to rebuild that lightsaber and complete your training.”

“I need time to read all those books and...”

 

“Go back to Ahch-Too. Finish your training.”

 

When she was already reaching for the doorknob, she looked again at Rey. “ Ben Solo is gone. Kylo Ren says you killed Snoke. The First Order is hunting us. But more specifically, they are hunting you. He won’t be soft on you. You have to be prepared.”

 

She left Rey with more doubts than before. She was Ben’s only hope now. The last person in the galaxy who still believed him. She touched their weapon again and she saw the scenario of her bedroom disappear to leave space to the throne room. He was there sitting and looking at his own hands.

 

She came closer to him.

 

“I’d rather not do this right now.” He said mirroring her words from another moment.

 

She frowned and sat flatly, “Well, you’ll have to deal with it, because I want to talk right now, Supreme Leader.”

 

He didn’t answer or look at her.

 

“Look at me, Ben.” She whispered.

 

He did. How could she be so beautiful? Why he still thought of her this way? She had refused him, just like his everyone else before. He would never be enough.

 

“What do you want from me, Rey? We are enemies. We are bound, but I chose my side and you clearly chose yours.” He wanted to be cruel with her and watch her reactions.

 

She laughed sarcastically. “Did you want me to leave everyone who helped me before to be with you? Did you want me to let your mother down?”

 

The world stopped to him. “My moth-, Is she alive?” He asked surprised and some of Rey’s anger started to fade away from her face.

 

“You didn’t know it?”

 

“I thought she had died hours before. Is she all right?” He hated himself for asking this the moment he finished the question.

 

Rey’s eyes softened completely. “Yes, she is. She is sad, Ben. She thinks you’re gone forever.”

“I am.” He said standing up from his throne and breaking eye contact with her.

 

“Let the past die, you told me. But here you are asking about her.”

 

He didn’t answer that. She knew his weakness.

 

“Ben, I want to touch you again.” She said.

 

That brought his eyes back to hers. “What?”

 

She took a step closer to him. “Please.”

 

 He wanted that more than anything, but he knew he shouldn’t. “Why do you want to touch me?

 

She got another step closer again and he bent his head to look into her eyes. “I missed you.”

 

“Even after everything?”

 

She didn’t answer to that. She touched his arms and he grabbed her waist. And they kissed. It was just lips touching, but when Ben asked for entrance with his tongue he saw again the vision he had had before. She was sitting on his throne staring at him while Hux was saying something to him, but he was way too concentrated on Rey. There was heat on her eyes and she was finally with him. Why was the Force showing him this again if she had chosen the Resistance?

 

She was answering his kiss with a passion he only knew from her when they were fighting against each other. She broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, “Come to me, Ben. Stay with me. Please. I still believe in you.”

 

The door to the room opened and she broke their contact. Hux entered the throne room, making Ben break contact with Rey, but she didn’t disappear. She made her way to his throne as if it was hers. She sat on it and looked back at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

 

Something snapped inside him. This was his vision.

 

“Supreme Leader, we lost all the contacts we had with the Resistance.  They are totally gone. And the girl…”

 

“What about her?” he said staring with purpose her beautiful and soft smile.

 

“We are hunting her, Sir. And I promise when we find that sand rat, I will…”

 

“Shut up right now. I’ll deal with the girl.”

 

“Sir, I…”

 

Ben made one step to his throne. And Rey reached for him with her hand. “Please.”

 

He touched her and he finally saw her own version of this scene. Suddenly, he knew what to say to Hux and where to go.

 

“General, prepare my ship.”

* * *

 

 

 

 Ben changed clothes and disabled all the tracking systems on his personal ship. He knew about Hux ways to find him. Rey gave him the coordinates to the planet where she was going.

 

They would figure something out there. It didn’t matter anymore. He would finally have her.  Or maybe it was already the other way around. She had him actually.

 

She appeared on his ship while he was adjusting the controls to make the hyperdrive jump.

 

“How long until you arrive here?” she asked touching him forearm.

 

“Twelve hours.”

 

“Cool ship. But I like mine more.”

 

“It’s actually mine, you know.” He answered her.

 

She smiled at that. “We can share it. It will be ours.”

 

He brought her to him grabbing her waist again. “Where were we before he interrupted us?”

 

Her hands rose to his neck and she got on her tiptoes biting softly his lower lip. “Right here.”

 

 

* * *

 

He arrived to the planet. And while he was landing his ship he felt her Force signature calling for him. She was waiting for him when he made his way out of the ship.

 

Her eyes felt upon him. “You’re here. With me.”

 

“I thought my vision meant another thing. I’m sorry for…”

 

“I was wrong about it too.”

 

“What are we going to do now?”

 

“Well, we have to rebuild some things before thinking about the future.” Rey said smiling and pecking his lips.

 

“What about the First Order? Maybe I have to come back…”

 

“Ben. Now that I have you, I won’t let go anymore. You’re my prisoner here.”

 

Her energy was contagious. He felt balanced when they were touching like that. “ You’re abusing your power, Scavenger.”

 

“You’ll have to take care of yourself here, Monster. The caretakers hate people who destroy things.”

 

He laughed at that. “You’re not the most skilled person to rebuild things. You broke my heart at least twice.”

 

“It took a kiss to bring you here, Ben. It was easier that I thought.”

 

“Kiss me again to convince me to stay.”

 

She did it. And he stayed.

 

* * *

 

 

They went to sleep on the same hut. Ben remembered when they touched hands for the first time and the other day when she told him she had decided to meet him.

 

_He had just finished a shower. She had already seen him without his shirt but this time he had only a towel covering him. She stared at him and her jaw dropped a little bit. She was getting ready to sleep in a very revealing tunic._

_“I talked to your uncle. He confirmed he tried to kill you, but he has another version of the facts.”_

_“Of course he has.”_

_“Maybe, you two should talk…”_

_“No.”_

_“He says he won’t train me.”_

_“I can train you. Not in the dark or in the light, but in the ways of The Force. A way that would be ours only.”_

_“Only us?” She took a step closer to his wet body._

_“Yes.” He said reaching for her hand. “There will be only us.”_

_She looked into her eyes. Eyes that understood his own soul. “Yes. I’m coming to you. Get prepared.”_

 

“Ben?”

 

Her voice made him come back to the real life. “What?”

 

“I have to rebuild that.” She showed him their saber.

 

“It’s impossible to rebuild it. But we can make another weapon from this. Let me see the kyber crystal.”

She handed him some tools. The crystal was broken in two equal pieces.

 

She smiled while taking both pieces. “Let’s make two unstable sabers like yours?”

 

He smiled back at her. “Are you letting me teach you how to build a lightsaber?”

 

“Yes. I want you to show me the ways to the Force.”

 

He took the crystals back from her hands putting everything on the floor. “ It won’t be unstable. Because now we have each other. I’ll show you the ways to the Force. Tomorrow.”

 

She got under the blankets with him. “And now, what are you going to teach me tonight?”

 

“You’re going to teach me tonight.”

 

“Me? But I am nothing.”

 

“Not to me.”

 

“What do you want to learn, Ben?”

 

“The ways to your heart.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
